Le voleur de Noël
by natiwan
Summary: En d'autres circonstances, Snape aurait adoré être Directeur de Poudlard, récoltant la gloire, pas le mépris.  Il pensait qu'il saurait jouer son rôle, parfaitement, mécaniquement, absolument ; une stupide histoire de guirlande venait tout compromettre.


Un petit OS écrit dans le train. Un missing moment au sujet duquel je me posais des questions.

Le voleur de Noël

Seul. Assis dans le fauteuil du plus grand sorcier de l'époque, incontestablement, Severus Snape soupira. Minerva McGonagall venait de sortir, claquant la porte dans sa fougue toute Gryffondor. Et lui, il était là, assis, la tête dans les mains : pourtant il y avait pris du plaisir autrefois, oui du plaisir à paraître désagréable, à incarner le méchant de l'histoire. Puisque son air maladif, son regard froid – le rempart aiguisé de sa forteresse – sa laideur si insultante à l'œil, tout cela lui attirait, au pire, le mépris et l'indifférence, au mieux la haine il avait choisi la haine.

L'indifférence il en avait soupé, merci bien. L'indifférence vous remisait au rang de cloporte inutile il refusait d'être un parasite insignifiant. Oui, il avait choisi la haine. La haine ça vous brûle, ça vous consume, c'est un puissant moteur. Et, il faut bien le dire : le combustible abonde pour peu que l'on ouvre les yeux sur la multitude grouillante, si inconsciente de sa désespérante médiocrité. La haine, enfin, est un feu ravageur : elle éclipse sans efforts l'écho glacée de la méprisable indifférence.

Et puis, s'il était sincère, il devait s'avouer que c'était grâce à elle qu'il était vivant. La haine : l'unique étincelle qui éclairait un peu le brouillard anthracite de son être automatique. Il lui était redevable.

Cependant, peut-être qu'il en touchait désormais les limites il l'avait crue inépuisable et découvrait avec stupéfaction qu'elle, la sienne en tout cas, n'était peut-être pas infinie. Qui était-il donc ? La peur de l'indifférence l'avait-elle poussé à se perdre en chemin ? Entre amertume et passion destructrice, entre arrogance et loyauté. Pris entre deux feux, entre brûlure et enfer glacé, prisonnier de l'excès.

McGonagall lui réclamait Noël il détestait noël. Il avait toujours détesté toute cette hypocrisie convenue. Par jalousie il le savait. Il enviait la signification que ce jour revêtait pour les autres, il enviait les souvenirs, la joie anticipative qui jaillissait de toutes leurs si jolies expériences. Il ne se cachait rien, il était franc avec lui-même il détestait Noël parce que pour lui c'était tout simplement un jour identique à tous les autres. Noël le marginalisait, encore.

Il n'aurait pas dû se sentir coupable pour une décision qui ne lui appartenait de toute façon pas. Ses deux maîtres étaient même d'accord, pour une fois. Voldemort ne voulait pas satisfaire les étudiants tant que Poudlard demeurait un nid à rébellion, et Dumbledore, enfin, son insupportable tableau, n'avait qu'une idée en tête : sauvegarder à tout prix sa couverture.

Bon sang ! C'était bien sa vie ça : entre deux feux, entre deux fous, écrasé, réduit en bouillie, compressé entre un grand psychopathe mégalomane et un vieux génie manipulateur ! Pourquoi ce devait être cette stupide histoire de guirlande ? Pourquoi l'idée d'être le voleur de Noël lui était-elle si insupportable alors qu'il était déjà pour eux tous le traitre, le meurtrier, le vil Mangemort ?

C'était complètement irrationnel, il exécrait tout ce qui ne suivait pas la dictée régulière, froide et chronométrée, de sa raison. Il ne voulait pas s'autoriser à analyser ses émotions, il ne pouvait pas se permettre ne serait-ce que d'admettre leur existence, c'était dangereux. Il était le robot espion aucun humain ne pouvait jouer son rôle jusqu'à son terme, c'était bien trop terrifiant, bien trop de pression, bien trop ingrat. Il regardait le blindage se craqueler avec effroi, pour une stupide histoire de guirlande.

Et il acceptait d'être le traitre. Il acceptait d'être le meurtrier de la seule personne qui lui avait donné un seconde chance, qui lui avait donné un rôle, le pouvoir de se racheter, au moins en partie, au moins dans l'intention – celle qui ne compte finalement pas tant que ça. Il acceptait de passer pour le tueur d'espoir, le meurtrier du guide de la lumière, l'incarnation de l'ingratitude, pour elle. Juste pour elle, pour le souvenir de la seule victime qu'il ne se pardonnerait jamais, pour payer la cruelle absence du seul sourire chaleureux qui lui ait jamais été adressé, l'absence dont il était si insupportablement responsable.

Mais, tuer une fête ridicule, qui ne représentait rien pour lui qui plus est, tuer Noël le poussait à l'introspection. Ou peut-être était-ce le dégout, la haine, le mépris de son ancienne collègue ? Une femme qui avait été capable de lui faire confiance sur la seule parole d'un vieil ami cette femme dont il admirait la loyauté, la rigueur, le courage, dont il convoitait l'amitié sans qu'il ne s'en soit rendu compte jusqu'à ce jour. Son approbation l'avait réchauffé, son mépris le détruisait.

Le mépris de Potter, il savait faire avec, il avait grandi avec le mépris d'un Potter. Mais celui de Minerva McGonagall, c'était douloureux, ça transperçait l'armure épaisse, ça se jouait des protections ça faisait mal. Il ricana, incapable de ne pas noter qu'il était tellement fidèle à lui-même en cet instant : priver des enfants de leur si précieux Noël le laissait froid, son agitation était à un niveau tellement plus égoïste.

Severus Snape releva la tête, ses yeux brillaient dans la pénombre du bureau circulaire. Il se secoua : il devait aller faire son rapport, jouer au fidèle Mangemort, encore. Mais d'abord, il devrait s'assurer que la retenue de Londubat se ferait avec Hagrid, jouer au héros de l'ombre, encore.

Au fond de lui, il savait bien qu'il n'était ni l'un, ni l'autre. Juste le voleur de Noël.

N/A : Des impressions peut-être?


End file.
